Tsukiyo Kujō
| image = File:Tsukiyo.png | title = none | jname = 九条月夜 | rname = Kujyō Tukiyo | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 142 cm | weight = 35 kg | bloodtype = A | birth = 22 July | bwh = 69-51-70 | job = Over-aesthetic Astronomy Club Member | class = 2-A | manga = Chapter 43 }} Character Overview Tsukiyo Kujou (九条 月夜 Kujyō Tukiyo) is a lover of the moon and the 8th holder of the spirit. Personality She has no interest in peoples that are not perfect in her world. Her trusted sidekick is only Luna which that she's dreaming to go to the moon with her at one day. Background Plot Overview Tsukiyo Kujou Arc At the beginning, Keima have been standing on her carpet and she were beating him away. After that Keima have been telling her how the way that she smacked him was necessary and shows his favorite character from his PFP Yokkyun. Tsukiyo disrespect Yokkyun and were saying to him that it is just doodling. Elsie were searching for Keima after that Keima have been kicked out of class all because he were obsessed by Yokkyun. After that Elsie sees Keima her sensor goes off and Tsukiyo is the new holder of a spirit. Later after that Elsie have been telling Keima that Tsukiyo is the next holder of the spirit, Keima refuses to free her from the spirit. Keima wants to curse after what she has been telling about Yokkyun. Later than Tsukiyo have been looking to the moon, but the spirit have been activated and she were shrunk at the size of Luna. The next days were coming and Elsie were reading the school new paper and sees that Tsukiyo have been missing since yesterday after that a guard from school has seen only carpet, tea and her telescope. Elsie have been thinking that the curse were too strong, but Keima denies that and tells Elsie that she must gonna use her sensor to locate Tsukiyo. After that the sensor were ringing at the Astronomy Club; Keima were telling Elsie that she must gonna make a replica of the key to get in. Keima then sees that Tsukiyo have been shrunken and were in shock after what he's seeing by her. Keima than changed his mind and offers to help Tsukiyo, but Tsukiyo don't want it if Keima helps her. Keima were seeing that Tsukiyo were injured to reach the Astronomy Club. Keima stands for it to help Tsukiyo before she hurts herself more. Keima needs Elsie's help for the quest to reach the event. Elsie created a very beautiful house were Tsukiyo stays in and she were giving Keima the compliments. Later after that Tsukiyo have been taking a milk bath, she were shrinking more and were smaller than her doll Luna. After seeing that Luna were looking at her, Tsukiyo gets scared and yells for Keima's help. After that Keima appeared, she wants to sleep and after hearing that Keima have been saying that he were seeing the ending, she were mad at him. She escaped throughout the craft and were coming in one big adventure. Keima were telling Elsea that she must gonna help searching for her. Later than after that Keima finds her at the top of the roof, he were holding her down not to jump. After that she were fallen expediently down, Keima were chasing after her and after that Elsie were seeing that Keima and Tsukiyo were having troubles; she were been using her tub to rescue them. Later then Elsie almost forgotten to capture the soul and tells Keima that she later has seen him in a shape of a frog. After seeing that Tsukiyo were removing her carpet, Elsie were telling Keima that he has also the guts to play not games anymore, which that Keima denies that. Tsukiyo then points her telescope at the way to Keima. Old Conquest Arc Relationship Luna She has a strong bond with Luna, her doll. Tukiyo only counts on her and she's the only perfection she ever had. She treads Luna very great evenly that she is a doll. Somehow she also wishes that she were on the same length as Luna, while that were happening she have been shrinking more and Luna came scary for her. She promise that she and Luna are going to live their life on the moon. Keima Katsuragi She first disrespected Keima all because of Yokkyun and stated that it is "just doodling". Keima were in an outrage and wants to curse her all because of Yokkyun. After that Elsea have been sensed the spirit inside of Tukiyo, he were being helping her to get the spirit out of her body. Keima have been undergoing many pain to humiliating about what he's doing for her. Tukiyo knew that Keima were using him for something after that Keima were saying out light "I can see the ending". Keima and Elsea chased her after seeing that she have been escaping throughout the craft. After that Keima founded her at the rooftop, she apologize which also that the spirit were freed to either. After all she were being showing interest in Keima. But after that the conquest appeared to get the goddess in safety she shows a lack interest in Keima. After that Keima blew it up, she were been saying that she don't want to see him anymore and goes off. Trivia * She likes Symmetrical things, black tea and fine arts * She dislikes Randomness, coffee and P.E. * Tsukiyo (月夜) means "Moonlight" in Japanese. Category:Targets Category:Maijima